Rise of the Bat
Rise of the Bat is the first film in Gary's DC Cinematic Universe. It is also the first film in the Batman trilogy. The film was released on November 23rd, 2014. It was directed by Zack Snyder and produced by Christopher Nolan. Jonathan Nolan and Bruce Timm wrote the script of the film. The film starred Michael Fassbender as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Michael Keaton as James Gordan, John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth, Rocky Carroll 'as Lucius Fox, and '''Daniel Day-Lewis '''as Ra's al Ghul. The film averaged a 88% on Rotton Tomatoes, and got a $1.2 million in box office money. Cast *'Michael Fassbender as Bruce Wayne/Batman: 'A millionare playboy who is co-CEO of Wayne Enterprises. His parents were killed at a young age, and he trained in martial arts for many years. He eventually became Batman, and began protecting Gotham City. **'Davis Cleveland as 8-year old Bruce *'Daniel Day-Lewis '''as '''Ra's al Ghul: '''A mixed martial arts expert, as well as founder and leader of terrorist group League of Assasians. He began training Bruce when the ladder was 20, and Bruce then returned to Gotham at age 24. His terrorist group then launched an attack on Gotham. *'Michael Keaton as 'Commissioner James Gordan: '''The commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department. He comforted Bruce when his parents were killed, and then allied with him when Bruce returned to Gotham and began fighting crime as Batman. *'John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth: 'The Wayne family butler, and a former British spy. Alfred became Bruce's legal guardian when his parents were killed, and protected him for years until Bruce was old enough to go out on his own. He and James Gordan were the first to know that Bruce was Batman, and he kept Batman's things well hidden in a cave under Wayne Manor, later dubbed as the Batcave. *'Rocky Carroll 'as '''Lucius Fox: '''One of Bruce's close friends, and co-CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He knows Batman's identity, and supplies him with his Batarangs, Batmobile, and other utilities. *'Michael Rosenbaum as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot: 'A highly-trained assasian, and a member of Ra's al Ghul's League of Assasians. He and KGBeast were ordered by Ra's to hunt down Bruce and kill him. However, Batman managed to defeat them. He is currently in Arkham Asylum. *'Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as KGBeast: 'A deadly assasian, and a member of Ra's al Ghul's League of Assasians. He and Deadshot were ordered by Ra's to hunt down Bruce and kill him. However, Batman managed to defeat them. He was put in Arkham, but escaped and is somewhere around the Bludhaven area. *'Amy Adams as Vicki Vale: 'A former ''Gotham Gazette reporter and now Gotham News anchor, Vicki and Bruce were friends throughout college. She was later kidnapped by Ra's al Ghul during his attack on Gotham City, but was saved by Batman. *'''Ryan Reynolds as Harvey Dent: 'Gotham City's District Attorney, and one of Vicki and Bruce's close friends. He was kidnapped by Ra's al Ghul during his attack on Gotham City, and was saved by Batman. He is currently in the hospital, due to being sprayed by acid before being saved. *'Frank Vincent as Rupert Throne: 'One of the biggest mob bosses in Gotham City. He ordered Joe Chill to murder Thomas Wayne because he wanted the Wayne family's riches. He allied himself and his thugs with Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assasians, and launched an attack on Gotham with him. He was confronted by Batman, but escaped. *'Tobey Maguire as Jack Ryder: '''A friendly co-anchor of Vicki Vale on the Gotham News. Plot A Death in the Family After seeing a movie for his 8th birthday, Bruce and his parents are walking home from the movies. His parents decide to cut through Crime Alley, an alley that makes it quicker to get to Wayne Manor. They are stopped and mugged by Joe Chill, who takes Martha's purse. Thomas and Joe get into a physical fight, but Joe gains the upper hand and kills Thomas. He eventually kills Martha when she starts screaming for help from the police, and leaves Bruce in the alley. Bruce looks at the bodies of his dead parents, and vows revenge on Chill for what he did to him. Eventually, Bruce is comforted by James Gordan, who tells him that everything will be fine, and everything will be taken care of. Justice is Served Before Bruce, now 18, leaves Gotham to go explore the world, he and Alfred go to the Gotham Courthouse to discuss the case of his parents death. Chill explains that he was ordered by Rupert Throne to assasinate Wayne's parents, and didn't actually want to hurt them. After a long time of explaining things, Bruce's friend and District Attorney Harvey Dent confirms that he is not guilty and freed from jail. Bruce says goodbye to Alfred, Vicki and Harvey, and leaves to explore the world. Becoming an Mixed Martial Arts Expert While in Japan, Bruce meets Henri Ducard, an expert in mixed martial arts. Henri begins to train Bruce in mixed martial arts, and does so for 4 long years. Bruce's final test is to battle Ducard in battle. His mentor warns him, saying the only man to ever defeat him is a deadly assasian named Slade Wilson, who goes by Deathstroke, and reveals that Deathstroke resides in Bludhaven. Bruce and Ducard battle, and Bruce wins. He bids farewell to Ducard, and leaves Japan. Bruce decides to return to Gotham City. Welcome Back, Master Wayne Upon arrival back in Gotham City, Bruce is informed by Alfred that Lucius Fox has taken over Wayne Enterprises as CEO, which pleases Bruce. He pays a visit to Wayne Towers, where he and Lucius talk about the buisness and economy of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce and Lucius become co-CEO's, and Bruce returns to Wayne Manor. Vicki and Harvey are there when he returns, and he greets his friends. But their reunion is interuppted by Deadshot and KGBeast, two deadly and highly trained assasians. They tell Bruce that they were ordered by Ra's al Ghul to assasinate him, and they attempt to do so. However, Bruce flees to the cave underneath his mansion. Harvey, Vicki and Alfred all follow, and the two assasians leave Wayne Manor. A Hero is Born Bruce tells Alfred that Gotham City needs a hero to protect it from assasians and mob groups. Alfred agrees, and the two go to Lucius Fox to create Bruce's costume. Bruce reuqests it to loo similar to a bat, and Lucius does so. Once the outfit is complete, Bruce roams the streets. A boy (Dick Grayson) asks who he is, and Bruce answers; saying he is Batman. Gotham City Attack The next day, Vicki and her co-anchor, Jack Ryder, are speaking of a bombing that happened near the Gotham Park. Bruce goes as Batman to investigate, and finds Henri Ducard. He demands to know what is going on, and Ducard tells him that he is Ra's al Ghul, leader of the League of Assasians and a terrorist.He escapes to the Gotham Subway, and is chased by Batman. They get into a battle on top of the subway, and Ra's says a meaningful quote before jumping off the subway and vanishing into the shadows. Batman follows, and finds out that Harvey and Vicky have been kidnapped and are being brought to Ace Chemicals to be held hostage by Deadshot and KGBeast. Batman and Deadshot get into a duel, and he knocks him down into a crate. KGBeast begins shooting, and Batman corners him. He punches KGBeast, knocking the villain out, and takes the two to Arkham to be dealt with. He returns to Ace Chemicals, and sees that Ra's is holding Vicki and Harvey over a pit of acid. Batman saves them, but Harvey is sprayed in the face by some of the acid. An ambulence quickly comes, and takes Harvey and Vicki away. Ra's and Batman have a final battle on the rooftop of Ace Chemicals, and Ra's flees back to his base camp in Japan. Batman is thanked for his help by James Gordan, and he flees to Wayne Manor. Attack Aftermath Bruce phones James Gordan the next morning and tells him that he was Batman all along. James couldn't be any happier, and gladly agrees to assist him no matter what. He tells Bruce that Deadshot and KGBeast are locked in Arkham Asylum, and Bruce goes as Batman to visit their cell. Deadshot attempts to kill Batman, but is tazed by a cop. KGBeast manages to escape, and runs through the forest that connects Gotham and Bludhaven (the only other way to get there being the highway). Bruce and Vicki then go to the hospital to check up on Harvey, who is doing just fine, aside from his face injury. Bruce returns to Wayne Manor, and Alfred tells him that he made the right choice in becoming Batman, and Bruce agrees. The two go inside, and the movie ends. Epilogue Some time later, Batman is seen bringing in two thugs to James Gordan. He tells Batman that a new criminal is arising, and he likes riddles, handing him a letter from a man claiming to be "The Riddler". Batman agrees to investigate him, and glides into the night. Critical Reception The film recieved lots of good ratings and critical reception. It averaged an 88% on Rotton Tomatoes, and got a 9/10 on Metacritic. Soundtrack The flim didn't have a soundtrack released, but the main theme from the trailers was ''Harder to Breathe ''by Maroon 5. The regular Batman theme was played at the end of the film when Batman glided off into the night. Sequel Three months following the release of the film, Snyder and Timm were asked about a sequel to the film, which they said hadn't been decided yet. Snyder revealed weeks later that due to the success of the first film, that a second film would be released in early 2016. Eventually, the film was confirmed to be titled Return of the Bat, and had most of the original cast returning, along with some new faces. Quotes Refrences to Other Heroes/Movies *When Bruce and his parents are walking home from a movie, a poster for a movie called '''The Man of Tomorrow! is seen, with Booster Gold on the cover. *When he returns home to Gotham, Vicki tells Bruce that she's seen it all; a hot guy with a ring (Green Lantern), a flying man in spandex (Superman), and a guy who could outrun a cheetah (Flash). *Lucius is seen reading a newspaper when Bruce comes to see him about making his utilities. The newspaper has a winged warrior (Hawkman) fighting an albino ape with a big head (Ultra-Humanite). Trivia *Although Rupert Throne was only seen in a flashback in the film, Timm and Snyder revealed in the commentary for the film that Throne had ties with Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assasians, and had helped Ra's with his attack on Gotham behind the scenes. Category:Movies Category:Gary's DC Cinematic Universe